If this was a movie
by Natsu M
Summary: Tal vez él la estaría esperando bajo la lluvia. Quizá podrían hacer que su extraña y compleja relación funcionara. ¿En qué estaba pensando?En la noche en que él le juró que ellos estarían juntos por siempre, y que nada cambiaría entre ellos.Si esto fuera una película, se dijo internamente, tú estarías aquí conmigo, no con otra.


¿Cómo están? Espero que anden bien. Disculpen que me haya desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero el colegio me tenía atareada. Sé que me detestaran por haber eliminado Complicadamente Enamorada, pero, sinceramente, no tengo suficiente tiempo para actualizar. Y ya no puedo hacer lo que hacía antes: escribir en clases. Si lo hago, no entiendo. Si no entiendo, repruebo. Si repruebo, adiós a fanfiction por siempre. De regalito (?) les traigo este one-shot, que me trae muy buenos recuerdos de un amigo mío (que ama joderme la vida e.e)... Así que, espero que puedan perdonar mi tardanza.

Por cierto, no se asusten si habían visto esta historia en otro sitio (el cual vendría a ser Neopets xD) también la subí ahí, por aquello.

**Disclaimer****. **Los personajes de Inuyasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia está basada en la canción _If this was a movie_ de Taylor Swift.

* * *

**If This Was A Movie**

Soltó un suspiro. No tenía remedio que siguiera quebrándose la cabeza, buscando respuesta a las preguntas que se quedarían inconclusas en su mente. Tampoco tenía remedio seguir insistiendo en que él regresaría en algún momento de su existencia. Era más que obvio que él jamás volvería, pero aunque su mente insistiera en el asunto, su corazón se negaba a creerlo.

Volvió a suspirar, sintiendo cada vez su respiración más pesada y forzada. Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a aparecer por sus cansados e hinchados ojos al recordar la manera tan _sutil _que él tuvo al despedirse y aclarar algunos asuntos con ella. Lo suficientemente grosero como para hacerla sentir como un juguete vacío y sin vida.

Su vista se nubló, pero se negó rotundamente a dejar deslizar una gota salina más por su ya empapado rostro. Tenía que ser fuerte, seis meses era suficiente tiempo para olvidarlo por completo ¿No? Bah, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. No era bueno para su salud mental.

Miró por la ventana el deplorable clima. ¿Iba a llover todo el día? Bufó, sintiéndose estúpida por preguntarse algo tan ilógico como eso. El clima era impredecible, pero por el tono gris y oscuro que había tomado esa tormentosa tarde sabía de ante mano que ni siquiera un rayo de sol se vería por ahí.

Clavó su mirada nuevamente en el diario que tenía entre sus manos, que ahora se sentía pesado debido a los recuerdos de tantos años. En aquellas delicadas páginas estaban escritos sus sentimientos, adornados con algunas partes de aquellas canciones que la identificaban en los momentos difíciles… E incluso algunas fotografías de los hermosos momentos. Pero ahora solamente quería ver como ardían esas páginas repletas de sus ingenuos sentimientos.

Se levantó de su lugar, sintiendo que le era casi imposible movilizar las piernas. Su atolondrado corazón escuchó tontamente como si alguien subiera las escaleras, y deseó con amargura que fuera él, mas su mente le negó mil veces. Tiró el diario, haciendo que un ruido sordo resonara por la habitación, rompiendo aquel pulcro silencio que se había creado.

Por su mente pasaron mil y un recuerdos de cuando él estaba junto a ella. Sintió que algo oprimía su herido corazón, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver al pasado. En aquellos tiempos cuando ella reía estando entre los brazos de él, cuando se juntaba con los amigos de él y reían… Pero en ese tiempo, ella no sabía todo lo que tenía que perder.

En realidad, ni siquiera imaginaba que lo perdería.

Al volver nuevamente su cristalizada mirada a la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, y que, por lo tanto, tendría que bajar y mostrar la máscara de felicidad desbordante a su familia. Soltó un lastimero suspiro y fijó su vista nuevamente en la cama, que se encontraba repleta de fotos. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonreír con un tinte de tristeza.

_Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil_, pensó amargamente, _como que vengas y te disculpes por dejarme._

La ironía llenó por completo su corazón, sintiéndose nuevamente estúpida al haber caído ante unas palabras bonitas. La soledad de la noche se alojó en so alcoba, haciendo que lo único que se escuchara en aquel lugar fuera el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su agonizante corazón repleto de heridas. Quiso creer que aquello era una mala pesadilla, un espejismo, pero era más que obvio que todo era real.

Ella tenía claro que todo el mundo cambia, que las personas cambian a diario… Pero no tanto como él. Había sido un cambio repentino. Una actitud totalmente distinta, pasó de una actitud totalmente romántica a una esquiva y fría en su totalidad. En ese momento, quiso pensar que era que tenía algún problema en su casa o quizá simplemente andaba de mal humor. Jamás imaginó el verdadero problema.

Ella.

La otra.

¿Por qué se tuvo que ilusionar? ¿Qué ganaba él con enamorarla? ¿Con besarla? ¿La satisfacción de haber roto un corazón más? Bufó, sabiendo lo tonta que era al seguir cuestionando las intenciones de aquel muchacho. Jamás las sabría con seguridad, pero al menos tendría de consuelo los bellos momentos que pasó junto a él.

Recordó cuando lo descubrió con ella, con la otra. La pelea que habían tenido había sido dura, sin contar todas las palabras hirientes que se gritaron sin pensar. Lo único que ella quería era que él le dijera la verdad. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió:

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?–gritó ella, con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

– ¡No he hecho nada!

–Solamente dime quién es ella–rogó, sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear–Tan sólo sé sincero.

Se escuchó un _biiip biiip _ y supo que él le había colgado. Tiró el móvil al suelo, y este se desarmó. Sus piernas fallaron y la dejaron caer en el frío suelo. Las manos le temblaron al sentir el nudo que se había alojado en su garganta. Aquel día había sido caótico, y deprimente en demasía. Pero ahora habían pasado seis meses desde aquello. Y aunque se lo había topado algunas veces en la calle, él no le dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera la determinaba.

Hasta que se lo topó con ella.

Auch.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, alejando esos pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de atormentarse con el pasado ¿no? Su agitado corazón le dio una respuesta negativa, aunque ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se dio cuenta de que él la había cambiado por la otra… Seguía doliendo. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón le parecieron pasos en las escaleras, pero su mente la reprendió. ¿Acaso se le olvidaba que él estaba en casa de otra? Últimamente estaba recordando mucho sobre él.

Y eso le molestaba.

Solamente quería que él volviera, y sin embargo, sabía que no sucedería. Ya que él se había ido, con otra. Sonrió con ironía, pensando en la cruel forma de enterarse. Dejó salir un bufido, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Se acercó a su cama, y con un rápido movimiento sacó todos los _recuerdos _de ahí. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, y dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla y cayera en la almohada.

Tal vez él la estaría esperando bajo la lluvia. Quizá podrían hacer que su extraña y compleja relación funcionara. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza por enésima vez, y se dignó a levantarse de su lecho. Se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y se acomodó la ropa. Al terminar, tomó la primera chaqueta que se encontró y se calzó los zapatos que tenía a mano. El aire frío de la soledad de la noche la recibió al salir. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de aire fresco.

Caminó unas dos cuadras, hasta que se encontró con un grupo de chicos. Solamente una mujer sobresalía entre todos, y estaba abrazada a un chico bastante apuesto. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al recordar las veces que ella se encontró así. La noche en que él le _juró_ que ellos estarían juntos por siempre, y que nada cambiaría entre ellos.

Suspiró.

_Si esto fuera una película_, se dijo internamente, _tú estarías aquí conmigo, no con otra._


End file.
